Moi, Fuyu Masao Curtis, par le pouvoir qui m'est conféré :
by Fuyu Masao Curtis
Summary: Bookman a de nouveau des oreilles de Lapin à la place des cheveux et Lavi a encore rétrécis. Kanda est maintenant une fille alors qu'Allen est devenu un humanoid fox, Lenalee étant une humanoid cat. Miranda est trop sûre d'elle, Komui débarrassé de son sister complex. Une invention bizarre du savant fou qui sert d'Intendant ? Noooonn, juste le pouvoir suprême des auteurs de fanfic
1. Prologue

Bon comme on le sait tous les personnages de -Man ne sont pas à moi.

Je préviens que l'histoire qui suit est un gros délire et qu'il est fort possible que certains, pour ne pas dire tous, les personnages soient OOC. C'est mon plus grand défaut en tant qu'auteur, pardonnez moi je vous en supplie, non, non pas le fouet.

* * *

Moi, Fuyu Masao Curtis, par le pouvoir qui m'est conférer :

Prologue

Assise à même le sol dans une pièce vidée de tout meuble sauf un écran télé et une console de jeux vidéo, le visage éclairé par la lumière bleutée du dit écran et une manette de la dite console dans les mains, moi, Fuyu Masao Curtis ricanais presque diaboliquement. J'avais la ferme intention de m'incruster, pour de bien obscures raisons, à la Congrégation de l'ombre. J'étais justement en train, avec ma console magique, de me préparer ma couverture pour infiltrer les exorcistes. Reprenant le schéma de création personnage de SoulCalibure V je m'inventais carrément une vie. Après un long et fastidieux labeur ma couverture était fin prête.

Nom : Earl

Prènom : Alexine

Taille : ~ 1m 65

Nationalité : Anglaise

Apparence : Cheveux courts, bruns, coiffés à la dynamite. Yeux bruns. Rien de bien palpitant.

Statut : Nouvelle recrue ramenée par on ne sait quel maréchal. Supposée compatible.

Après une dernière vérification de mon fabuleux matériel, mowahaha, j'appuie sur le bouton atomique branché par USB à ma console, un boum plus tard et je suis dans le bureau de Komui Lee, étant présenté comme potentiel exorciste par un maréchal anonyme.


	2. Observation

Moi, Fuyu Masao Curtis, par le pouvoir qui m'est conféré :

Observation : 

Le plus important, quand on prépare un sal cou…une expérience enrichissante, c'est de savoir quand et où frapper. Une phase d'observation est donc impérative pour la réussite du plan. Phase que je commençais aujourd'hui, car même si cela fessait deux semaines que j'étais dans le nouveaux quartier général je ne pus commencer cette phase avant. Les raisons, on ne peut bien étudier nos futurs cobayes dans un environnement que nous ne connaissons pas, et aussi la flopée de testes que m'ont fait passé la section scientifique pour savoir si j'étais compatible ou pas. Donc l'un dans l'autre je n'ai pas pu me consacrer à mon projet.

-Hé Alexine.

Je me retourne pour voir la charmante et douce Lenalee, je pense que je vais commencer par elle. J'affiche un sourire innocent, tellement innocent que cela en devient suspect mais notre cher Lenalee ne se méfie jamais de ses camarades.

-Tu t'en sors avec les testes ? Me demanda gentiment la chinoise.

-Oh tu sais ce n'est pas le pire. J'ai plus peur de cette face constipée de Luberier.

Bien sûr, comme je l'imaginais Lena-chan se crispa légèrement. Nous arrivâmes toute deux dans le réfectoire, c'est l'heure du diner. Je vous passe le moment ultra ennuyeux de la file d'attente pour passé directement au moment où nous prenons place à la table à laquelle Allen est attablé, caché derrière une colonne d'assiettes sales. Ce dernier, après avoir avalé sa vingtaine de dango releva la tête vers nous.

-Bonjour Lenalee, comment vas-tu ?

-Oh pitié, soupirai-je.

-Je vais bien, et comment c'est passé ta mission ?

-Akuma, innocence, akuma, comme d'hab'.

-Heu, tes cheveux, tu te les teins ? demanda-je à Allen.

Je connais déjà la réponse mais il fallait que j'attire l'attention d'Allen, on peut mieux étudier quelqu'un si on est proche de lui. Le symbiotique remarque, enfin, ma présence.

-Non, fit-il avec tristesse puis plus joyeux il reprit, je m'appelle Allen Walker, et toi ?

-Alexine Earl, enchanté.

Malheureusement ce fut le seul rapport direct que j'eu avec mes victimes, heu…non cobayes. Au bout de deux jours je suis certaine de piéger Allen avec la nourriture, il l'engloutit avec une telle vitesse qu'il ne remarquerait même pas si la viande était indigo. En ce qui concerne les autres, la phase 1 doit encore se prolonger.

Deux autres longues semaines passaient avant que mon plan d'attaque fût prêt mais maintenant j'y suis. J'ai décidé d'agir le même jour. Pour Komui une dose de potion dans son café suffira, je devrai pourtant être plus subtile pour Kanda, j'interviendrai après son entrainement, l'anesthésiant d'abord à distance. Folle, oui, suicidaire, non. Un gaz soporifique dans la bibliothèque me permettra d'avoir Bookman et Lavi en même temps. Lenalee est beaucoup plus dur à coincer que je ne l'avais cru au départ, c'est pour cela que j'utiliserai la même méthode qu'avec Kanda. Oh, et je ne vais pas me foulé, je ferai pareil avec Miranda.

Je rentre satisfaite dans ma chambre. Il ne reste plus qu'à m'auto injecter la mixture bizarre et demain nous allons bien rigoler.


End file.
